Happy
by Lola93091
Summary: It was then when he finally discovered that he truly did have everything he could ever want. (A Christmas story! please read it will make you go awwwwww)


_It's so important to make someone happy._

_Make just one someone happy._

_Make just one heart to heart you, you sing to_

Small, wide feet slapped across the beautiful dark wood flooring. The pitter-patter sound came to a halt as soon as the small child looked directly up at the tall white tree in the living room. Bright blue eyes sparkling from the ice decorations and quickly shot down to the pile of gifts that lied beneath. Mouth wide with excitement, the tiny, tiny boy screamed with so much happiness that he soon paid no mind to the much deeper sound of hobbled steps a few feet behind him.

Looking at the bottom of two pale feet poking out from beneath the tree made Oswald smile and heart warm with so much love for his baby boy. Leaning against the doorway he wanted to remain where he stood to watch his son swim through the gifts amusingly. Little arms waved and thin dark hair got tousled from the artificial branches as his body moved and twirled. Closing around the first gift, he pulled and pushed it straight up into the air. It was a box decorated with all red paper and tied with elegant gold ribbon. His mother's doing no doubt, Oswald thought. A hand tapped his shoulder causing him to look into the still-awakening face of his beautiful wife. His lips curled up once again as he rested his finger upon those lips to signal to keep quiet and directed her dark brown eyes over to their son hugging the red gift she wrapped.

_One smile that cheers you._

_One face that lights when it nears you._

_One girl your - your everything to_

Removing her hand from his shoulder, his long arm curled around her waist to pull her in front of him. One of the things he loved most about her was her height…standing at 5'1 he just loved how he could rest his chin on top of her. With her back to his chest his arms encircled her body as they both watched their little one waiting for him to notice his loving parents.

Within seconds, those bright eyes inherited from his father caught them staring and with glee he jumped up.

_Fame, if you win it,_

_Comes and goes in a minutes_

_Where's the real stuff in life, to cling to?_

"Mommy! Daddy!" he bolted to them and once there, he pulled on his mother's robe. Looking at the boy clad in his favorite white flannel pajamas with small penguins all over she picked him up with ease and looked at his first present…apparently first of a million that is. The tree was swallowed by gifts and they even piled close to the fireplace.

"Goodness Oswald…you didn't have this many gifts out last night" she spoke nearly laughing.

With that signature smirk he came around to hold his arms out for his son. The boy instantly reached for his father whose strong, lithe hands carried him well.

"All the best for my son…" he gave him a kiss on the forehead as the boy hugged his neck with the gift still in hand. "I will give him the world".

The warmth and adoration in those words lit up her heart.

_Love is the answer._

_Someone to love is the answer._

_Once you've found her,_

_Build your world around her._

"And there are of course SOME for you as well…all the gifts wrapped in white are yours".

Her eyes darted back over and noticed that amongst all the colorful gifts there were LOTS of white wrapped gifts. He never ceased to amaze and surprise her. But, he outdid her shopping big time.

Placing the little boy back onto the floor, he told him to open the gift. Falling down with a thump, small fingers pulled apart the bow and ripped open the edges to then be greeted with the sight of a dark brown box. Eyes wide with curiosity he looked very closely as he pulled it open to reveal a shiny black GCPD collectible toy car with rotating wheels for him to slide down the halls. His father rolled his eyes in amusement and looked over to his wife, "how fitting", she laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "Oh I thought you'd get a kick out of it". The cutest laugh followed as the boy repeatedly rolled the car against the floor to watch it speed off in a different direction.

"Christopher, go open the rest!" his mother cheered on. He didn't need to be told twice as those bare feet ran back under the tree to retrieve not one but two gifts this time. With a mountain more of gifts to be opened he wasted no time in tearing them open while smiling brightly.

With that unforgettable limp, Oswald went over to grab a gift for his number one woman. Eva's eyes were too busy glued to her boy adoring each gift he unwrapped thus far that she was caught by surprise by a white rectangular box bumping against the side of her. With a gasp, she took the gift into her hands, after looking at her husband. Moving around to sit down on their baroque-styled sofa, Oswald followed and sat next to her as she impatiently opened it. A rectangular mahogany box greeted her sight and her heart was beating so fast in anticipation. Slowly lifting the lid, a large, glittering, bright white diamond and sapphire necklace took her breath away. Laying a hand against her very beating heart, all words were taken away from her mouth. Putting it down on the cushion her body turned so fast that he was taken by surprise this time as her lips stole his in the most dizzying thank you kiss. They need not care since their little one had no interest in what they were doing. Running his hands through her long locks of hair he gently tugged them, earning him a growl from a very turned on female.

"Behave…for now" he teasingly tapped her nose. "There's much more to be seen".

"Indeed" she lustfully replied. "Be. .Girl" he scolded playfully with a look in his eyes that promised something amazing later. The two moved into a seated position, promising to keep their hands off each other for the time being.

"This is just gorgeous, Oswald, really you must have spent a fortune on this" she picked up the box once again in appreciation. "Nonsense" he dismissed with a hand, "Words cannot express how much the two of you mean to me…I would not even know how to breathe without you and our precious son in my life". Looking around the large historical room of their antique flat, he continued to speak. "All of this is nothing, I have so much in store for our future". Placing a hand on his cheek, Eva looked into his eyes, "You gave us enough already baby, and I have everything I could ever want right here in this room right now". Turning their faces to their son, they found that he had already opened dozens of gifts. In the process of opening a very large square box, he struggled greatly in removing the bow that held it together. Kissing her hand before getting up, Oswald strolled over to help. Bending down he gave the ribbon a strong tug until it loosened and fell to the sides. Picking up the lid for him, the little boy reached in and pulled the top of whatever it was inside. With both hands to help he pulled out a large plush penguin toy.

With an adorable shriek he hugged the toy against his fragile body. Laughing and giggling he swung the stuffed animal around and it became apparent that this was what he was going to be dragging around for a long time. This time, the mother copied her love's previous remark. "How fitting indeed". Turning around Oswald met her as her comment made him chuckle, "And now why would you say that?"

Hours later, yes HOURS later, all the gifts had been opened and together they spent the entire time drinking coffee, eating breakfast, and enjoying the happiness they were all living in. This was the first Christmas that ever brought a true smile to Oswald's face. A smile that held no fraud, no madness, no hate and no planning. No, for once it was a smile that meant he actually felt loved.

And it took effort in getting their son to come and eat dinner. He busied himself rolling all over the living room carpet playing with anything he could get his tiny fingers on including the miniature umbrella. Fully opened he held onto it as he played with his mini cars and animals. Entering the room to call his son over, he could not hold back the smile once again at his son's actions. God, he looked just like his father. "Christopher, come and eat, dinner is ready" the little boy's pink ears perked at the sound of his father's voice. After calling his name a few times before, he finally put down his toys and got up to run to the dinning room.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent solely in their home. They felt no need to leave to anywhere. They took comfort in each moment this holiday had to offer them. Playing with their son together on the carpet he played on previously, they hugged him, kissed him, and played numerous games with Christopher until they found their bodies tire from all the attention they fed.

With the fireplace on, they found themselves resting on the floor. Lifting her head off her husband's chest she found that they had fell asleep at some point with all the warmth they received from the fire. Gently nudging his chest, familiar blue eyes met hers in discovery that he too fell asleep. Now awake he moved to prop himself with both arms. "Shhh" she softly warned as she tilted her head over to the tiny body hugging the penguin not too far from them. Looking to the direction she motioned, he found their baby fast asleep. With a warm smile he whispered as low as he could, "I will take him". "Okay", before he could go, Eva reached over to him before he could move and captured his lips. Staying in place, he gave her more as she welcomed every twist and turn of his lips and eventually tongue. He swore he heard her moan lightly and that caused every part of his body to charge and wake up from that nap. One hand shot out and roughly grabbed the back of her head to pull her in and devour her gloss-painted lips. Acting out of passion she rolled to sit on his lap. Tilting his head back she just couldn't get enough of this love he was delivering. Feeling something else stir awake beneath her, he watched as her eyes took on a heavy glazed look. Breaking apart while panting, he placed a hand on her chest, "Let me put him to bed first and I promise we can continue this". They gazed into each other's eyes before she agreed to his plan and heard him gasp as she moved off of him slowly.

Collecting himself, Oswald got up quietly and picked up his son carefully, not wanting to wake him from his slumber. Eva followed, adoring the way father and son resembled each other so uncannily. With the smallest, pointy nose and softest black hair to go along with rosy round cheeks ears they never could get enough of their only baby boy.

Moving into his room, Eva rushed in front to peel back the sheets of his bed. Once ready, the boy was slowly put down and the sheets moved over him to cocoon him well. They watched as he moved slightly to hug his penguin tighter. Making sure he was fast asleep, Oswald could not resist leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams Christopher, I love you son". Standing straight to his full height he held so much adoration for his child. With one last look he turned around to leave whilst signaling his Eva to return to their room together. That was until he heard something that took his breath away,

"I love you too daddy".

Looking back quickly he found those eyes still shut and his chest moving softly with each small breath. Eva might have missed it at her distance but he caught it. A single tear fell from his right eye at what was said.

_Make someone happy._

_Make just one someone happy._

_And you will be happy too._

Wiping it away with a swipe of his hand, he turned to leave as the lights were shut off. He really did have everything he could ever want and he would spend their future protecting it with all of his strength.

…..

Song used: Jimmy Durante- "Make Someone Happy"

**Merry Christmas Everyone! **** I wish you all the best on such a joyful holiday. Well, there you have it, my first T-rated fanfic! Lol Which I don't usually do for those who know me…and my writing. But! I fell in love with this picture on tumblr post/104620261755/fuckyeahoswaldcobblepotgotham-oh-darling Definitely give this a look because I just fell in love at the sight of such cuteness. So this inspired me and kept envisioning what a sight it would be to see him as a daddy. By the way, they are both young so no need to imagine Oswald as a much older man…he is young still. Anyway! There are other fics to be made for this amazing actor like: Melancholy Fantastic, Walking Dead, Would You Rather…so if any of you wanna give these a try go for it **** Wishing you all a fantastic night! **


End file.
